1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the practice of martial arts. More specifically, the invention relates to a device which will position and support one or more wooden boards to be broken by a practitioner utilizing martial arts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been designed for the replacement of a human holder in the practice of breaking target boards by martial arts. The prior art is principally illustrated by Prince, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,316 and Bauer, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,989.
The principal shortcomings of the prior art center on three areas: providing a clear target to the practitioner without obstructions, ease of adjustment and movement, and extension of the target away from the supporting structure to allow greater latitude of movement for the practitioner.
Both Bauer, Jr. and Prince obscure a portion of the target in supporting it. Prince utilizes straps across the face of the target to hold the target against support members. Bauer, Jr. utilizes slots cut in the supports above and below the target. Bauer, Jr. also extends the target supports beyond the plane of the face of the target. This obstruction of the target and protrusion of the support beyond the target are both dangerous and unpredictable for the practitioner. If he should strike the support or straps rather than the target face, severe injury could result, as well as a diminishment of score in competition. This is particularly true of novice users, who would be more likely to strike the supports, and would be less prepared for such an occurrence.
The prior art devices are also not readily adjustable and portable. The Prince apparatus is generally adjustable in the vertical, but not readily angularly adjustable, having only a series of stepped angular positions. Additionally, the device is not portable or readily movable, being constructed of metal and utilizing a metal tank for weight and stability. The tank is intended to be filled with water or sand.
The Bauer, Jr. device is more angularly adjustable, having an infinite number of positions, but is not height adjustable beyond a limited range. Similarly, height adjustment in the lower direction decreases the amount of body space for the practitioner under the target. Even at its maximum height, the lower base of the device extends into the practitioner's body area.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a target holder which is easily moveable, positions the target away from the supporting structure, and presents a clear, unobscured target.